


Anything You Can Hold, I Can Hold Longer

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 8Victor, Yuuri, Yuri, and Otabek have a pee holding contest.





	Anything You Can Hold, I Can Hold Longer

Victor sighed in relief as the last of his pee soaked into his pants, leaving him exhausted and soggy, slumped in his seat. Yuri had already given in, his pants were probably cold and itchy. It was between Yuuri and Otabek now. 

Yuri, sullen and petty from his loss, lent forward and rung the bell that signalled more water. He’d been doing that a bit since he’d wet. Any of them could ring the bell, in the game or out. Victor watched his husband and his fellow skater down a glass of water each, he doubted either of them would ring the bell again. 

If a stranger were to see this little scene, they would most definitely think they knew the winner. Poor Yuuri was full to the brim. His legs had been crossed for twenty minutes, and his hand gripping himself through his jeans for five. His eyes were closed and his face red and scrunched up. He looked like he was about to lose control any second. Victor knew better. His Yuuri had a bladder of steel, and he could still win this. It was the alcohol they’d had to loosen up at the start that had him so flushed, and his inhibitions had vanished, leaving him perfectly comfortable to squirm, and moan, and hold himself. 

Otabek’s inhibitions were firmly in place. He was sitting stiffly, legs tense and pressed together firmly. One hand had been inching towards his crotch for the last few minutes, the other squeezing his thigh with a ferocity Victor was sure would leave marks. His head was bowed, but his eyes were not closed. He stared down at his trembling knees, his breaths coming slow and even. 

Victor looked between the two of them, surprised he had lasted so long against them. To be fair, they had each drank an extra two glasses at the start, and had peed an hour before he and Yuri had. There was no fun in a game if it was skewed. Victor had lasted a while, but only on a dramatically levelled playing field. He wouldn’t have stood a chance otherwise. 

Five minutes passed in relative silence, the only sounds the shuffling of wet fabric and heavy breathing. And maybe the occasional moan from Yuuri, but if he ever asked, Victor would never tell. It was hard enough to get him to agree to this, there was no sense in embarrassing him further. The prize of winning (other than maintaining one’s pride) was a significant favour from each of the others. Victor had really only been it for the chance to ask Yuuri for some cute photos he could put up on Instagram. 

Things were just starting to get boring, and Victor was even thinking about ringing the bell, when a strangled whine came from his left. Otabek’s hand had made it to his crotch, but was failing at holding back the hot liquid spilling out and spreading over his jeans. All eyes were on him as a puddle formed and flowed to the floor like a waterfall. There was just so much, Victor found it hard to believe one person could hold so much liquid inside them. As it splattered to a finish, Victor turned to his husband. 

Yuuri had won! Yuuri had actually won their stupid little holding contest! He looked up, meeting Victor’s eyes with gleaming pride. His beam was contagious, and Victor returned it enthusiastically, hurrying to Yuuri and helping him to his feet. The bathroom was just around the corner, and Yuuri had won the right to use it. It was a struggle to get there, Yuuri was beside himself with desperation, but manage it they did, and Victor slammed the door behind them, rushing to unbutton his squirming husband and get him to the toilet. 

Yuuri lent back against Victor as he released, and Victor held him securely in his arms. He rubbed his tummy softly, and murmured sweet nothings in his ear. He was so proud of his Yuuri. It had only been a pee holding contest, but it was still a win. Yuuri loved winning, and Victor would always love watching him win. Victor could put aside his own loss for that (especially when he’d known from the start he didn’t stand a chance). He kissed Yuuri gently on the neck.

“I love you, I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Vitya,” he mumbled back, his stream trickling to an end. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: participating in a holding contest


End file.
